1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective device which may be worn by a health care worker to protect the fingers from inadvertent punctures by a needle.
2. Background of the Art
Health care workers require protection from needle punctures in the health care environment. Puncture protection for the fingers is especially needed during arterial blood gas sampling, intravenous catheter insertion, and like procedures, wherein there is a likelihood of the hand opposite to that holding the needle getting punctured inadvertently.
For example, in procedures for taking arterial blood gas samples, or other intravenous therapy, the practitioner is required to palpate the artery using the finger tips of the index and middle fingers in order to prevent the artery, or vein from rolling during insertion of the needle. This requires maximum tactility of the finger tip area of the index and middle fingers. The needle is inserted into the patient 1/4" or less from the index finger of the practitioner. Once inserted into the patient's body, the needle becomes contaminated with the patient's body fluids. With close proximity of the needle to the index finger of the practitioner there is a possibility that the finger will be accidentally punctured with a contaminated needle, especially since the patient may have a tendency to pull back or move the limb in response to insertion of the needle.
One means of protection available to the health care practitioner is the use of surgical gloves made from robber or latex, or similar material. While latex or rubber gloves allow for the tactility required for palpation, such gloves typically do not afford adequate protection from needle stabs. Consequently, additional protection is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,626 to Stern et al. discloses a glove for use by medical personnel which is adapted to help prevent accidental needle stabs. The glove comprises a two-ply construction of leather and includes finger tip holes on the index and middle finger stalls for allowing direct contact of the finger tips with the patient's limb for tactility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,661 to Gimbel discloses a surgical glove having puncture resistant areas to protect the health care practitioner from punctures by needles, scalpels, and other sharp or pointed instruments. The puncture resistant areas includes layers of woven puncture resistant materials such as fiberglass fabric, aramid fiber, ballistic nylon, high modulus polyethylene, or panels of hard ceramics such as boron carbide or silicon carbide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,372 to Pierce discloses a barrier surgical glove, cot, or hand covering having a tri-laminar construction with continuous inner and outer barrier layers and a central foam layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 549,229 to Connelly discloses a finger shield of puncture resistant material to protect the user from needle pricks during sewing. The finger shield is placed over the tip of the index finger, and has an aperture to expose a portion of the finger tip to permit the fabric to be held more securely between the index finger and the thumb.
Although various types of finger puncture protectors are known in the art, there yet remains a need for a finger puncture protector which is easy to use inexpensive, practical, and effective for preventing needle pricks by contaminated needles during intravenous and intra-arterial catheter insertion and arterial blood gas sampling.